Pepsi man! The greatest corporate hero of all time
by 2hat
Summary: The first chapter of Pepsi man!


Our story begins With a man Named Nicolas Jones and his boss in Nick's office "Dang it O'Brien!!" Nick yells "It's the only way to save our sales!!". As O'Brien takes a look out the window he replies to out protagonist, "No way Jones it's too risky. Even if it did work and we could implement it into our drinks without anyone noticing we have no idea what effect it could have on the general population." O'Brien sits down with his hand to his face and speaks again "Look Nick. we're both tired and it's been a long week. Go home, get some rest. I'll lock up your place and close out.". With a huff Nick gets up and slams the door holding a package wrapped in brown paper. "Please God don't let him do anything reckless." O'Brien whispers to himself.

Our current Protagonist mumbles under his breath a slew of cursing as he opens his umbrella. A vibration can be felt emanating from his pocket. He plunges his hand into his pocket to retrieve his cellphone. As it retracts he sees his brothers picture plastered onto the screen. He answers "Oh hey Drew. Yeah real nice of you to call AFTER my birthday. Thank you very much!" and Hangs up. "Damn. Not as satisfying as a flip phone.". The phone vibrates again and Nick accepts and starts again "I'm sorry dude. I shouldn't have said that. I... It's been a long day." to our protagonists surprise a Jovial response comes from the other end of the line "It's ok man! I'm sorry you've had a rough day. Let's meet up for dinner. My treat.". Concerned our hero replies with "Yeah. Gigi's Diner?" "Yeah dude. Gigi's is the only acceptable restaurant and you know it.". Hearing the joy in his brothers voice our exemplar smiles as he retorts with "Fair enough, Fair enough. See you there in a few?" Drew excitedly replies in a fancy over tuned voice "Indeed my good sir. Indeed." and hangs up the phone.

Drew sits at the diner waiting for his brothers arrival like an excited puppy waiting for it's master to return home. As Nick enters Drew waves and smiles. Soaked, Nicolas sits down and slumps into the booth. "Hey dude... guess what?" Drew opens, grinning ear to ear. "First off, Hello, nice to see you too, and second, What?" "I'm got some news for you.". Visibly frustrated Nick replies "What you finally got a girlfriend?". Drew answers "A, Ouch no, and B, Dude I'm getting the band back together!". Confused and slightly irritated that the waitress hasn't come to take an order yet Nick replies with "What band?". "Drew Jones and the Thunder Blazers man!!". Drew exaggeratedly stands and plays air guitar while singing "THE MOST LEGENDARY BAND IN HIIIIIIISTORYYYYY!!!!" perplexed and now somewhat embarrassed, The waitress has come to the table to take drink orders, Nick "Wait.. You mean the crappy teenage garage band we had when we were teenagers? (to the waitress)Also we'll both have Pepsi." "YEAH man !! I got Poppy and Jackson already signed on!" Drew's demeanor shifts from excited to submissive "I was hoping you could do one show with us. For old times sake.". Nick's eyes shift to the waitress as she brings their beverages. "I'll think about it." he replies in a thoughtful tone. "Ok great! I'm going to use the restroom real quick and I'll be right back." He stands and walks to the restroom while half mumbling a rock'n'roll tune and head banging.

While Drew is in the restroom Nicolas opens the package and brings out a small bag. He hurriedly pours a small bag of powder into Drew's drink. The bag tilts a little far and Nick thinks to himself "Crap. That was too much.". As Nick rushes to put the bag away back into the box Drew comes out of the bathroom with his phone out. "So if you choose to re join the band for your last gig then here is the song list.". Nicks phone buzzes but he doesn't pull it out. "It's still a maybe but I'll take a look. As Drew sits he pick up the glass of Pepsi and downs a large portion of it. With a sour taste in his mouth Drew speaks and states "Hey man does this stuff taste a little funny to you?". As his vision begins to blur and he convulses and waves to the waitress "Cannn I get uhhhhhhnother..." He collapses and the last thing he sees is his brother gazing down at him and saying "Somebody call a doctor! Don't worry Drew. Everything is gonna be ok.". Stumbling over his words Drew replies "Yeahhh Okman Itru..." as everything fades to black.


End file.
